You Raise Me Up
by Mei.EndofStory
Summary: Quest never was a genius. She could barely solve the crosswords in the paper without a dictionary but she had something else that made her important to Wammy's. Something that she couldn't see. Maybe with the help of L they can learn to see together. LxOC


Pain, pain exploded behind his eyes. It felt as if someone had pressed their thumbs firmly behind them and was tempting to push them from his skull. The pain raced from his head downward, consuming his entire body down to his toes. It was uncomfortable to say the least and it gripped his chest tightly. It felt as if a hand had wrapped his heart and the fingers were digging into it. On a better note it wasn't the most painful thing he had ever experienced.

* * *

><p><em>"You're so mean!"<em>

_"Pot calling the kettle black!"_

_Both children stood toe to toe, all but growling in each others face. The shorter of the two had a mop of blonde hair upon his head. Blue eyes shone angrily and tanned skin flushed at the cheeks. The other was a good few inches taller and her hair hung down her back in black curls. Equally blue eyes shone with just as much anger, cheeks mirroring the others on equally tan skin._

_"Sometimes I wish I was an only child!"_

_The reaction was instant. The girls lip began to tremble terribly and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Her brother made to step closer but she stumbled back quickly bringing a hand out to push him back. The tears didn't stay welled up long and soon they were pouring down her cheeks. Identical blue eyes looked worriedly up at her._

_"I didn't mean that! Honest sissy! I take it back!"_

_"Yes you did!" Was all the girl shouted before darting away from her brother. _

_She let her feet carry her and didn't put much thought into where she was going. She soon came to the library doors and shoved them open with all her might. The heavy doors creaked and allowed her access to the silent room. She sniffed harshly, running the back of her hand over her eyes and timidly entered. Her target was where he always was and she made her way towards him without so much as a peep. _

_"Hello."_

_The girl pouted._

_"You always know when I'm here." _

_"You're not exactly silent when shoving the doors open." _

_"You could always pretend, for once."_

_"That would be pointless seeing as you would know I heard you." _

_The girl plopped down into the seat next to the dark haired boy and sighed. All around him were piles and piles of books. He was currently flipping through one titled 'A Tale of Two Cities'. The girl always found it interesting when he read books. It was the only thing he seemed to grab fully in his hands, everything else barely touched the tips of his fingers. _

_"I assume since you aren't rambling about anything that you and your brother got into another fight?" The boy gave her a sideways glance._

_"I'm 87% sure by the look on your face."_

_"That's annoying you know." She mumbled turning her face away from him._

_"So you've mentioned before Quest, yet here you are. Maybe your a masochist and you just don't know it yet."_

_"If I'm a masochist then you're a sadist L."_

_"Perhaps I am." _

_And that was the end of speaking. It always seemed to end like this. They would speak for a few minutes then L would say something that left her no real room to continue a conversation. Quest didn't know if he did it on purpose or if it truly was his lack of social skills that made all of her attempts at conversation this awkward. After awhile though she decided it best to just not speak and allow him to continue to read. Then at least she didn't have to feel pressured into starting a new topic. _

_"So what was it about today?" _

_Quest bit her lip and turned her head towards L. He was watching her casually and she was surprised, it actually seemed as if he was trying to keep the conversation going. She took this as a rare opportunity and smiled slightly._

_"Retreat was just being himself. He said he wished to be an only child." Her voice rose barely above a whisper._

_"Did he apologize?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"Then I see no reason to be so upset. I'm 100% sure that he is sorry." _

_"You're annoying you know?" Quest said without lifting her eyes from the ground._

_L frowned, "Yes, you just said so. If I'm so bad then why do you come here?"_

_"Can't you figure that out for yourself L? Aren't you the genius with the numbers? You label everything with a percentage, isn't that your thing?" _

_"I must admit that no, I do not understand why you seemingly torture yourself with being in my presence so regularly."_

_Quest's fingers dug into the cloth of her shorts and closed her eyes. She could feel his stare burning into her and it wanted to make her yell out for him to stop. Finally she took a deep breath and relaxed her hands. Her head lifted up and her eyes met his in a firm lock. _

_"You don't see it L, or maybe you do... But every here at Wammy's is worried about you. You don't play with us, you hardly seem to eat or sleep. You can't be much older than me-"_

_"I'm a few months younger actually."_

_"-See," she ground out, "You do that too. You know things that no one here has ever told you. You just aren't normal, you're different, weird, strange."_

_"I see that I am missing your point unless it is to insult me. Am I some sort of freak show that you enjoy watching Quest?" Now L felt upset._

_For once in his life he thought that she could be considered a friend. No he didn't really talk to her, nor did he really seek out her companionship but he did enjoy when she sought out his. He enjoyed reading his books just knowing someone sat only a few feet away, someone who didn't seem scared of him, someone who didn't seem to want anything from him. But if this was all he was, a freak show then he would soon shove her out of his life as well._

_"And there is that too L. You're stupid."_

_L was taken aback. Never in his 13 years of living had he been called stupid. That insult just never fit and everyone knew it and now here was Quest using it and clearly meaning it._

_"I don't think that word fits me."_

_"Well it does." And Quest puffed out her cheeks._

_"You always assume the worst L. I might have just called you a different and weird and strange-"_

_"You did, I assure you."_

_Quest glared, "-But, I don't mean any of them in a negative way. It's what makes you, so you. It makes you unique. I certainly wouldn't want you any other way L. We are friends aren't we?"_

_And that was the word L had been longing to hear all his life. Someone that actually meant it or at least someone that he felt the same relationship towards._

_"I suppose we are."_

_"You're 'supposing' is silly. Either we are or we aren't L." Quest was a firm believer in not sitting on the fence about this._

_"Then, I would have to say you are my friend."_

_L felt weird saying it but enjoyed it none the less._

_"Good. You're my friend too." _

_And Quest smiled, a real smile. L decided it was something he would easily become addicted too._


End file.
